Five Little Monkeys
5 Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed is taken from four episodes "Picture of Health", "That Healing Feeling" and "I Did That!" featuring "Another Big Blue Housecall". In her nursery rhyme about subtraction, all 5 little Monkeys bump their heads off the bed where the doctor monkey warns his Monkey parents about not letting 5 little Monkeys jump their bed. Voices roles *Mama Monkey (Voiced by Jodi Benson) *Papa Monkey (Voiced by Geoffrey Holder) *Doctor Monkey (Voiced by Geoffrey Holder) *5 Little Monkeys (Voiced by Lorelei King and Emma Tate) Lyrics (The song begins with 5 Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed) Shadow: 5 Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed, one fall off and bump his head, Mama called the doctor the 1st little monkey bump his head* Mama Monkey: My Monkeys are Jumping on the Bed! Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: No more monkeys jumping on the bed! That's my advice. Shadow: Then 4 little monkeys jumping on the bed, he fell off and bump his head. Papa called the doctor the 2nd little monkey bump his head* Papa Monkey: Hey doc, what am I gonna do with these monkeys? Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: No more monkeys jumping on the bed! What can I say? Shadow: Now 3 little monkeys jumping on the bed, one fall off and bump his head, Mama called the doctor the 3rd little monkey bump his head* Mama Monkey: Oh Doc. What would I do with my monkeys? Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: No more monkeys jumping on the bed! And take 2 aspirin and call me in the morning. Shadow: So 2 little monkeys were jumping on the bed, he fell off and bump his head. Papa called the doctor the 4th little monkey bump his head* Papa Monkey: Hey doc, my monkeys! Will they be OK? Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: No more monkeys jumping on the bed! And that is my professional opinion! Shadow: Just 1 little monkey jumping on the bed, one fall off and bump his head. Mama called the doctor *one last little monkey had bumped his head* Mama Monkey: Oh Doc. My poor, little monkeys. *sad mood* Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: Put those monkeys right to the bed! All 5 little monkeys are sleeping on the bed as their monkey parents were sad Papa Monkey: Our poor, little monkeys. Mama Monkey: We love them so. Papa Monkey: Yeah! Mama Monkey and Papa Monkey: (sigh) *Song ends* Sound effects Note *In That Healing Feeling, the monkeys' sound effects are heard: like screeching (very, very loud screeching). The bumping sound effect is added and the music was the guitar, the organ and the piano is played in the background. Gallery 5Monkeys1.png|Meet the 5 little monkeys 5Monkeys2.PNG|This is where the first monkey was the daughter fall off the bed 5Monkeys3.PNG 5Monkeys4.PNG 5Monkeys5.PNG 5Monkeys6.PNG|Now This is 4 little monkeys 5Monkeys7.PNG|Another monkey was the son had fell off the bed 5Monkeys8.PNG 5Monkeys9.PNG 5Monkeys10.PNG 5Monkeys11.PNG|It is also 3 little monkeys on the bed 5Monkeys12.PNG|This 3rd monkey was the daughter had fall off the bed 5Monkeys13.PNG 5Monkeys14.PNG 5Monkeys15.PNG 5Monkeys16.PNG|Therefore, it is now 2 little monkeys. 5Monkeys17.PNG|This is also the 2nd-to-last monkey was the son who fell off the bed 5Monkeys18.PNG 5Monkeys19.PNG 5Monkeys20.PNG 5Monkeys21.PNG|This is the last monkey was the daughter who is jumping on the bed. 5Monkeys22.PNG|The last Monkey was the daughter had fall off their bed 5Monkeys23.PNG 5Monkeys24.PNG 5Monkeys25.PNG 5Monkeys26.PNG|Finally! They are now asleep. 5Monkeys27.PNG Category:Subtraction Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Shadow Puppet Segments by Jon Ludwig Category:Shadow's Stories (1st Season) (Jon Ludwig) Category:Shadow's Stories (2nd Season) (Jon Ludwig) Category:Shadow's Stories (4th Season) (Jon Ludwig) Category:Shadow's Stories (6th Season) (Jon Ludwig) Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 4 Songs Category:Season 6 Songs